TwIsT
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: Temporarily Discontinued What happens when a crazy fan girl picks random AU ideas out of a hat... Well... the plot gets TwIsTeD! This fic will include ALL of the Jak games, twisted in an amazing way!NOTE: Rated T for language and suggestive humor.
1. Jak and Daxter?

_My first Jak and Daxter fic. Ahhhh… I feel so complete. This, as you may know already, is an AU (Alternate Universe) To decide on which ideas to use, I wrote down all the ideas I had, and pulled a few out of a hat. I hope you enjoy this totally TwIsTeD version of Jak and Daxter. NOTE: I'm using the actual script for this._

**TwIsT**

**Chapter 1: Jak and Daxter?**

Samos starts, "I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that liter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. I have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall. Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders... of a young boy... oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would he want to listen to old Samos the sage, anyway? I'm only the master of Green Eco, one of the wisest men on the planet! So it seems the answers begin not with careful research or sensible thinking. Nay! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with but a small act... of disobedience."

Two teenagers, about 15 years of age, are riding in a canoe to a dark island shrouded is mist and fog. One is a tall boy with blond hair stacked up high. He's wearing a blue tunic and goggles. He is laying back, relaxed. He has amazing muscle and is no doubt strong. The other is a thin and lanky boy with flame colored hair and buckteeth. He's wearing mostly red and white. He, too, is wearing goggles on his head. The boat rocks a little and the lanky boy, Daxter, falls out. He pulls himself up from out of the water and flashes the taller boy, Jak, a grin. Jak smirks ad giggles. The boat arrives at Misty Island and Jak makes his way off the boat without fear, while Daxter stumbles around fearfully. "Hey! Uh, Jak? Old Green Stuff told us not to come here." Daxter spoke, his voice sounding nervous. Jak ignored the boy's pleas and continued on. Voices are heard and Jak hides behind a nearby rock to see what's going on. Daxter follows, hurting himself on the rock. Jak shushes him so he could listen. There are two mysterious characters, a man and a woman, who are talking to a large crowd of lurkers.

"Continue your search for artifacts and Eco." The man takes a deep breath, as if he has breathing problems. "The locals possess Precursor items. You know what to do."

"Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village." Said the woman. "We will attack it in due time." Jak stupidly chooses to ignore them and continues looking about the island. Daxter follows. The duo is heard by a lurker, who follows them. The two end up by a pit filled with a dark colored liquid.

"What are we doin' here anyway, Jak? This place gives me the creeps." Daxter asked, still fidgeting. Jak says nothing. Daxter then tripped over some kind of object on the ground. Jak can't help but chuckle at how clumsy his friend is. "Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor junk!" Daxter picks up the cylinder shaped object and goes up to Jak who is staring into the pit of dark liquid. "Eech! What is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly. The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?' Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me?" Daxter threw the object and Jak catches it. "They must have been real losers." Daxter puts his hand on his hip, striking an awfully girly pose. The object stars glowing in Jak's hand. "Wow! How did ya do that?" Daxter shouted, amazed. Suddenly, the lurker who was following them jumped up from hiding. "Jak, I think we're in trouble!" Daxter was terrified out of his wits. Jak, feeling the need to protect his easily frightened friend, throws the object at the lurker, it explodes, destroying the lurker and forcing Jak backwards. Jak bumps into Daxter. Daxter screams as he falls into the pit of dark colored liquid. Jak looks into the pit with fear and concern on his face. Just when Jak thought all was lost, Daxter shoots out from the liquid and lands on his back, but somehow, he looks different.

"Man, that stung! I told ya we shouldn't have come here, had you listened...." Jak was staring at Daxter with confusion on his face. "WHAT?!" Jak's glare is focused on the new found curves his friend had acquired. Daxter followed his gaze to find something no man should have. He...... she let out a loud high pitched scream. After a while she looked back at Jak. "Okay, okay, I'm fine, I'm fine..." She started screaming again.

Later, at dawn, Jak and Daxter arrive at the green sage's hut. "Jak," Daxter started, "can't I wait out here?" Daxter didn't want to be embarrassed by his new form, but Jak gave him the 'are you serious?' look. "Fine I'm coming, I'm coming." The two went into the hut, Daxter tried to go in undetected, but failed.

"What in green tarnation do you two want?" The green sage shouted.

"We- we- we was...! I-I was...!" Daxter stumbled on her words.

"Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, the two of you went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go: Misty Island!"

"That's right! And then we..."

"And, Daxter, you finally took a much-needed bath. But in a bath tub filled... with Dark Eco!"

"Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me outta this mess?!"

"I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because, in my professional opinion, you got what you deserve. And besides... I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

"What!?"

"There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form. Gol Akaron, the sage. But he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him for ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite awhile. The only other way north is by foot on the Fire Canyon. But its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You can't just walk through it!"

"But you could fly over it!" A girl with teal colored hair appeared at the entrance to Samos's hut. She was wearing a white shirt and purple pants. She had sparkly eyes and perfect curves. Daxter's girl emotions started kicking in, making her feel jealous. Jak instantly perked up when she spoke. "If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield... I just happen to be working on that very thing this moment. All I would need was 20 Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, Daddy?" Daxter looked the other way, not wanting to face this perfect girl, but her inner boy couldn't help but check her out.

"Yes, Keira, that might work. But where are a boy... and a little girl... going to get 20 Power Cells?"

"From the villagers! Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds, just waiting for some brave adventurer to find." Keira bats at Jak and Jak grins. Daxter, however, is not amused.

"Well, we've got the brave adventurer, at least." Daxter points to herself, trying to get Jak's attention away from Keira. Daxter didn't even know why she cared. _Stupid girl emotions_. She thought to herself.

"Brave adventurer? You two couldn't find your way out of the village without training! Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock." Samos retorted back.

"Uh, we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey Eco stuff, will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!"

"Get in there before I turn you both into ferns!" Jak enters the Portal. Daxter follows.

* * *

Jak and Daxter return form Geyser rock with the 4 power cells they found. Jak lands on his feet, while Daxter is shot out roughly and falls on her butt. "Good training, you two. But that's nothing compared to the challenges that lie ahead!" The sage warned.

"Aaaah, they're noooo problem! We got the moves, eh Jak? We'd love to stay and chat, Big Green, but we're uh, itching to get on with our adventures." Daxter replied.

"Fine, fine. "Adventure" away then. And while you're out "adventuring", why don't you make youeself useful? My darn Green Eco collectors are clogged up again. Head out to the far side of the beach and clear them out, why don't you? Follow the lamps. They'll take you right there. Now... all of you... GET OUT OF HERE!!" Jak and Daxter decided to talk to him again, just in case he had something else to say. "Some brave adventurers you two are. Back already and without clearing my blocked Eco harvesters! They're on the far side of the beach, you two. Now... GET MOVING!!" Daxter mumbled something about him having problems and then exited the sages hut with Jak.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of chapter 1. There are many more twisted details to come, so stay tuned._


	2. Choices

_Okay! Chapter 2! Next chapter is where we REALLY get FuNkY…. I'm going to quickly skim through the rest of the first game to I can move on, but the rest of this fic will be more detailed.  
_

**Chapter 2: Choices  
**

Jak and Daxter returned from unblocking Samos's eco vents, while Samos is looking at Mist Island through a window. "Oh, it's the conquering heroes. Good! I wanted to talk with you two about something serious! There appears to be quite a lot of Lurker activity on Misty Island. I can see them bombarding the Precursor Silo from my lookout tower! If the Lurkers open it up and release the Dark Eco, we could all end up running around looking like who knows what! Jak, it's time for you to prove your worth. Get the Fisherman to let you take his boat back to Misty Island, get to the top of the Precursor Silo, and take out that cannon!"

"And... what about me?" Daxter asked angrily.

"You? Why don't you mop my floors? They seem to have lost their shine lately!" Daxter glared at the sage. The two were about to leave when Daxter turned around.

"What is is you want us to do again?"

"The bombardment is getting worse! Find the Fisherman in the jungle, get permission to use his boat, and get over to Misty Island to stop the cannon! And you, Daxter! You need to get mopping; this place is a mess!" Daxter rolled her eyes and the 2 heroes left to go find the fisherman. The duo stop when they see Keira working on the Zoomer.

"Hey, baby!" Daxter starts. "Whaddyo say you and I go crusin' on this A-Grav Zoomer?"

"Rule #1: I don't date other girls" Keira retorted back.

"Awww, you don't know what you're missin'!"

"Listen, if you need something to keep you busy, my father always talked about an ancient Precursor pipeline hidden deep underground. Some of the pipes end in vents from which Eco flows freely, and some have been capped off so that the Eco is sealed back. There must be a way to turn the capped vents on. I traced part of the pipeline back to the Forbidden Temple. Maybe you should look there for some type of switch."

"I'm sorry I was lost in your eyes, can you repeat that." Daxter used an old, cheesy pick up line, and Keira let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sure if you looked inside the Precursor Forbbiden Temple, you'll find a way to turn on that capped Blue Eco vent on Sentinel Beach."

The duo continues through Sandover village. They go to the mayor's house and find that the mayor looks troubled. "Oh, don't tell me you two have problems as well. First, I hear of monstrous sightings near the village, now this. See those gears, you two? See them? See how they're not moving? That means our village has no power! The Eco beam coming from the jungle temple has been interrupted! Everyone's too frightened to go and find out what's happened!"

"Did ya pay the bill?" Daxter said in a joking tone.

Yaa-hmm? Ooooh, you're funny. Now look, if you two fix the Eco beam, I'll give you a Power Cell. And if by any chance you're interested in making a contribution to my re-election campaign, I might be willing to part with yet another Power Cell. The minumum contribution is, oh, a very modest... 90 Precursor Orbs.

* * *

The duo was currently on Misty Island searching for the sculptor's muse. Daxter, due to what happened last time, was reluctant to go there. "Jak, do we really have to be here? I don't wanna run into any more of that gooey eco stuff and become more of a girl than I already am... OMFG IS THAT THE MUSE? IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Jak gives Daxter a confused look. Daxter blushes and looks around nervously. "Well, hurry up and grab it before it gets away!

After running, jumping, and tumbling for about half an hour, they had finally caught the muse and returned it to the sculptor. "Oh, my Muse! You saved her! Oh, you really are the best! Here, take this Power Cell. I won't need it now that I got my inspiration back!" The duo did one of their many victory dances and moved on.

* * *

The duo completed many tasks, collected power cells and precursor orbs, found out that they had to destroy the only person who can help Daxter, and now had to free the trapped sages. First up was the yellow sage. "Who woulda thought I'd live to see the day I had to be rescued by a boy and his girlfriend?! I'm gonna give Gol and Maia a little payback for these embarrassments!"

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Daxter shouted, but the yellow sage was already gone. On to the red sage.

"Heh heh heh heh...! You've finally come to rescue me! Do you know how long I've been in here? Heh heh heh...! What are your names?"

"I'm Daxter. He's Jak. He's with me. Well, not _with_ me. Well, he's with me in the sense that he's standing right next to me, but we're not together. Well yeah, we've been fighting together all this time but, ARGH! you know what I mean."

"Well... good job, Daxter! You're a real hero! You've got to stop Gol from launching the robot! I'll use my Eco power to help open the shield door." The blue sage was next on the list.

"Good work, fellows! Old Samos was right about you! Great piles of Precursor metal! That insidious mechanical creation must not be allowed to wreak it's terrible havok! I will try and actuate the shield door by eliciting a pathouette of energy between myself and the vast portal below!"

"Uh, yeah... you do that... WEIRDO!" Finally, the green sage.

"Good work, boys! You're real heroes now! I'll combine my power with the other sage's and together we'll open the shield door surrounding the Precursor Robot!"

"Yeah, yeah! That sounds like a good start! And after you guys open the shield, what are you going to do about the robot?" Daxter questioned.

"Nothing, Daxter. We have to keep the shield open. It's up to you two to figure out how to destroy the robot!"

"Oh great... I get to help the guy who turned me into a defenseless chick destroy the only guy who can turn me back!"

"First, save the world! Then we'll try and convince Gol to help Daxter!" The sages destroy the shields surrounding the precursor robot and suddenly Gol and Maia appear. Go lets out and evil laugh.

"You're too late, Samos!" Gol started "Once I possess limitless Dark Eco, I will have the key to creation itself!!"

"This is maddness! Releasing that much Dark Eco will destroy everything we know! Just look at what it's done to YOU!"

"It has given us a beauty beyond anything YOU could understand!" Maia replied.

"Beauty?! Have you two looked in the mirror lately?!" Daxter snapped back.

"Just wait until we open the silos, little one. And you think boobs and curves are bad."

"And to think, you two traveled all the way here for MY help! FOOLS!! Enjoy your front-row seats to the re-creation of the world!!!" Gol finished, and entered the precursor robot with his sister in tow.

"Jak! Take the elevator up and stop that robot!!" Samos shouted in complete panic. Jak and Daxter take the elevator to the roof to stop Gol and Maia.

* * *

Both Jak, and Daxter were pretty good at channeling eco, and were shooting the robot with yellow eco. When they destroy both of the robots hands the four towers shoot beams, which combine to form...

"White Eco! It DOES exist!" Gol shouted loudly.

"They must NOT be allowed to get it!" Maia continued.

"White Eco!! That could be the stuff to change me back!! ... Or... it might stop that robot. Stay a chick, save the world. Choices. Oooookay, fine! We'll save the world! But do it quick, before I change my mind!" Jak grabbed the eco and started glowing white.

"BLAST SOMETHING!" Maia shouts, but it's too late. Jak shoots one powerful eco blast at the precursor robot and t falls into the silo, which then closes.

* * *

Jak and Daxter do the ultimate victory dance as they return to their friends. "Well, it looks as if I may have been to hard on you, boys! You DO have what it takes to be heroes!" Samos congratulates the duo.

"But, Daxter... now we can't change you back." Keira said to Daxter, who was standing next to her.

"As much as I wanna change back, I guess I can get use to this."

"Jak, you have an incredible talent for channeling Eco! Samos, you may have been right about this one, after all!" The blue sage states.

"And Keira, without your help and ingenuity none of this would have been possible. Heh heh heh... Perhaps we've found a new sage now that Gol and Maia are lost." The red sage adds, and Daxter rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Gol and Maia... the Dark Eco probably destroyed them. Probably..." Samos still sounded unsure.

"Aaaah, who cares?! Bring 'em on, we can take 'em, right Jak? I said 'Right, Jak?'." Daxter turns around and Jak is there. He leans in to kiss her, but she pused him away with one hand. "Woah... ahem, put it on ice big guy."

"Holy Yakow! What would that be?" Samos shouts

"Wow! It's an ancient Precursor door! It looks like it will only open if we fill all 100 holes with Power Cells!" Keira responds

"Oh boy" Says Daxter"here we go again!"


	3. An Unexpected Hero

_OMG CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Things get REAL crazy in this chapter so hold on to your chair!  
_

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Hero**

"Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens." Samos said. Samos, Keira, Jak, and Daxter were surrounding a fairly large machine.

"I think I figured out most of this machine." Keira sounded confident. "It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab."

"Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" Daxter snapped back. Things between Keira and the new, female, Daxter hadn't been very solid and Daxter had been VERY sour about being a girl since the week before.

~FLASHBACK~

Jak was helping Keira fix up the machine. Samos was there watching them in case they did anything wrong. Suddenly a loud scream was heard. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the sound when a thought occured to Keira. "Oh, no. I'll be right back." Keira left and there was an awkward silence. About 10 minutes later, she came back with a very distraught looking Daxter. Jak gave her an 'are you okay?' look and Daxter replied,

"No, Jak, I'm NOT okay! Being a chick SUCKS! Ya know what I just found out? Chicks bleed Jak! CHICKS BLEED EVERY FREAKING MONTH, OUT OF THEIR-"

"That'll be enough!" Keira interrupted. Jak looked back and forth from Keira to Daxter with a confused look on his face, but just decided to let it go.

~FLASHBACK END~

Daxter was looking at the machine and felt a sudden urge to press all the shiny buttons. "Daxter! Don't touch anything!" Samos warned. "Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm."

"Or great good! If you figure out how to use them." Keira added. Daxter rolled her eyes, she hated it when Keira talked.

"I've had some experience with such things. I know you can make it work." Samos sounded confident for once. Jak pressed a big, ruby colored button and a precursor device next to him opens up and glows.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo"Daxter said.

"Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates." Keira said the that know-it-all voice Daxter hated so much. Suddenly, everything started shaking and the sky went dark.

"Wow, look at that!" Daxter shouted.

"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!' An evil, monstrous voice sounds and tons of small flying creatures burst out of the ring.

"Aaaaargh! What are those things?!" Daxter was scared now.

"So THIS is how it happened..." Was all Samos could say. The head of the creature came out of the ring.

"You cannot hide from me boy!"

"Do something, Jak!" Keira sounded like a stereotypical damsel in distress and Daxter started rapidly pressing buttons, apparently this is what she does when she panicks.

"What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!" She shouts. Although it wasn't a very good idea, at all, Jak, Keira, and Samos all start randomly pressing buttons. Before they knew it they were headed right into the precursor ring.

"What was that thing?!" Shouts Keira.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos shouts back.

"YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!!!!!" Daxter shouts at no one in particular. The machine then explodes, separating Keira, Samos, Jak, and Daxter away from eachother. Keira screams.

"Find yourself, Jak!" Samos shouts before he is separated from everyone else.

Jak and Daxter crash to the ground and find metallic buildings everywhere. Daxter throws a metal object to the ground and screams, "Okay, I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any STUPID PRECURSOR CRAP!" Some of her hair fell in front of her face from her mini-tantrum. Just then, a bunch of guards dressed in red come toward the duo. (This group is lead by Erol, but we don't know him yet.)

"There he is. Move in." Said one of the soldiers. The soldiers came closer to Jak and tried to grab him. Daxter, almost unconsciously, started attacking them in order to protect her friend. Erol grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"Forget the girl. The Baron wants him! We've been waiting for you!" He said that last line directly to Jak. A guard bashed a gun into the back of Jak's head and he went unconscious. Daxter scurried away with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!

* * *

Daxter was making her way through the city streets. There were guards at every corner, and every time she saw one, she wanted to beat the crap out of them and question them about Jak, but after seeing the weapons they had, she decided not to take her chances. It had been only a week since Jak had been "hero-napped" and Daxter had spent that week trying to find out where Jak might be. She was exhausted and covered in dirt and filth. She was also wet because it had been raining for the past few days. She had been sleeping in any area she could find that was hidden from the watchful eyes of society. Tears stained her face. She needed somebody, anybody. She needed somebody who could save her. She needed a hero. She needed Jak. Thinking about Jak made her feel even worse, how could she just leave him there to be taken away. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the sound of footsteps that had been following her for the past 5 minutes. Before she knew it, she was cornered by 3 thugs, all with evil grins on their faces. She tried to push them away but was too weak due to the fact that she hadn't eaten in so long. One thug, the leader, pushed her into the wall and put a dagger to her neck. "Now, you be a good girl," He said, "Okay boys, have your fun." Daxter struggled, but it was no use. The thugs were snickering when suddenly the leader was pulled off of Daxter, and the other thugs turned to see what was happening and one of them got punched in the face. Daxter's hero fought off the thugs until the ran away crying. Daxter looked up at her hero and they gazed into each others eyes, only for a brief moment, and then her hero fled. Daxter promised herself that, no matter what, she would NEVER forget his face as long as she lived.

* * *

~Two Years Later~

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged." A computed voice sounded. A large man was pacing as a tall blond man was strapped to an autopsy table, appearing to be electrocuted. (but we know better)

"Hhhppp. Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!"Said Baron Praxis.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed." Erol replied (remember him?)

"Aaaagh! You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" Praxis screamed right in Jak's face.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!"

"As you wish.' Erol leans towards Jak. "I'll be back later" The two leave the room and a small elevator platform rises with... da da da DA! DAXTER!

"Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." She reaches one leg on one side of Jak and keeps the other on the side it's on and she sits on his stomach. She then starts pokng him in the chest to get his attention. "Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter gets surprised by his friend's 'new look' "WHOA! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me... Daxter!" Jak looks up for a moment but his head falls back down instantly. "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my, incredibly fine, ass to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!!" Daxter almost got tears in her eyes.

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!" Jak shouts. (omg he's talking!) Daxter shushes him.

"Right now, we gotta get you outta here." She starts pulling at his restraints. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so-" Jak interrupts him with a loud angry shout and transforms into some kind of demon creature (dark Jak) and breaks the restraints. Daxter fell to the ground and got up rubbing her arm. "Or aaah... you could do it." Jak started for Daxter, his face looking evil. "Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?" Jak put his face in her hair and gave a large sniff while running a clawed finger up and down her leg. (what a perv) Suddenly, Jak stopped.

"Daxter?..." Jak changed back to normal and stumbled a bit.

"What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off... or turn you on. Talk about weird! Come on, tall dark and perverted. We're outta here!" The reunited duo start to leave. "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 3. Making dark Jak a perv was one of my more funny ideas, and I'm glad luck and fate let me use it. Well... tell me how it was!_


	4. Torn

_Okay, without further a due! Chapter 4! Ur gonna enjoy this!  
_

**Chapter 4: Torn**

After tons of jumping, ducking, and killing, the duo finally made it out of the prison. Daxter roller her eyes as she dusted herself off. "so... is there someone you maybe wanna thank for saving your ass, by any chance?" Just then an old man and a small child came to the two.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..." The old man said in a kind voice.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?" Jak asked in a harsh tone.

"Sorry!" Daxter interrupted "He's new to the whole conversation thing."

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." The old man replied.

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison." Jak said sounding peeved.

"Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." Guards began approaching the group. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you." The guards then approached Jak and Daxter.

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City," The head guard started "Baron Praxis, everyone in this sect'on is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

" Um... excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR die!?" Daxter shouted.

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!" Kor barganed. Jak practically charged for the guards. The fight wasn't very long, and it was unfair. 20 guards v.s Jak, talk about an obvious loosing battle for the guards, especially when Jak transformed into Dark Jak. Soon, all the guards were dead, and Dark Jak stood supreme. He flashed Daxter a suggestive smile and she stepped back a little with a look of discomfort on her face. Jak was about to pounce on her when he transformed back to normal. Daxter hesitated at first, but then walked up to Jak and smacked him across the face.

"If you ever look at me like that again I'll kill you... it's creepy."Daxter shouted. Jak was utterly confused.

"Something's happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it."

"Very impressive." Kor commented.

"Jak... you okay?" Daxter asked nervously.

"What you just did was very brave." Kor continued. "This child is important."

"This kid?" Daxter looked confused "He looks kinda... scruffy." A guard then flew by in a large, red hover-vehicle.

"You are in a restricted zone. Move along." That's all he said before he flew away.

"Thank you for your help" Kor said. "but I must get this boy to safety."

"Hey! What about us?" Daxter reminded the old man.

"There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you." Kor and the young boy departed leaving Jak and Daxter.

"C'mon Jak, I have a double seated zoomer waiting for us, and _I'm_ driving!" Daxter lead Jak to where she parked the zoomer she drove to get here. As she walked, Jak noticed how much she had changed since he last saw her. She used to be very lanky, with an awkward figure, but now she had curves in all the right places. She wore a short sleeved red top over a white long sleeved one that flared at the wrist. Both tops were short so her belly was visible. She also wore brown combat boots and blue denim shorts (very, very short shorts) with suspenders. She still wore goggles on her head, and she still had buck teeth and flame colored hair that seemed to defy all gravity. Her face was a lot less goofy looking... _and she has some really nice legs. _Jak mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. Daxter quickly got in the driver's seat, knowing Jak would try to steal it. "Don't just stand there, get in!" Jak stopped pouting and got in the passenger's side (much to his dislike). Daxter started the vehicle up, and they were on their way. Jak saw a red bag (purse) on the seat and picked it up.

"Awww! You got a purse!" Jak teased.

"IT'S NOT A PURSE... It's a man-bag." Daxter 'corrected' Jak"

"C'mon, it's totally a purse." Jak started digging through it (which has 'bad idea' written all over it). He was pulling things out, looking at them, and putting them back, occasionally asking questions. Jak pulled out a tube of lip gloss "Oooh, your even using make up now!"

"Lip gloss does NOT count as make up... besides... it tastes good."

"Why are you eating it?" Daxter sighed and rolled her eyes at Jak's stupid comment. Jak then pulled out used tampon wrapped in a tissue. "Ooh! What's this?!"

"Don't touch that Jak!" Daxter shouted.

"Why not?" Jak asked teasingly.

"Put that down Jak, it was up my vagina!" Jak made a grossed out noise and threw it. In the background, he could her someone scream, a zoomer crash, and a cat screetch. Jak looked at Daxter with the most hilarious grossed out face ever.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Daxter just shook her head and laughed at Jak's expression. Before long, the duo finally made it to their destination. They dismounted the zoomer and headed into the alley. They were then blocked by a pretty blond girl wearing a green top and shorts. "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um..." Just then a tall slim man with auburn dreadlocks and face tatoos came and got all up in Jaks grill (lol). "Are you... Torn?" Daxter was speechless. Here she was, after two years, staring at the face she swore she'd never forget... the face of her hero. Jak looked worried and Daxter knew she had to say something to reassure him.

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be..."

"New faces make me nervous." Torn said in a tough, raspy voice. "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be... unhealthy."

"We want to see the Shadow." Jak said, immediately cutting to the chase. Torn chuckled.

"Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your chick go join the circus? Heh. Unless you got the balls for a really tough task?" Torn said as he took out his dagger. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk." Jak and Daxter leave the alley and head toward the zoomer. Jak ruched to the driver's seat before Daxter could beat him. Daxter got in the passenger's seat without arguing, Jak knew something was up. After a while, Jak decided at ask what was wrong.

"Dax... you okay? You seem... out of it."

"I'm okay, it's just that... I can't believe he didn't recognize me."

"You know him?"

"Well... not exactly. You see, about a week or two after you were arrested, I had a run-in with some thugs and... he saved me."

"Well... I'll have to kick his ass until he does remember you, and then... I'll thank him." Daxter smiled. The two then arrived at Dead Town. They climbed to the top of the tower, crushing some metalheads on their way up. Jak retrieved the banner and the duo started one of their famous victory dances. But it soon came to an end when the tower started shaking. (This is the real world dudes, and in the real world, there's no time for victory dances.) They fall and bounce off a fabric shelter, Jak grinds the rope underneath and Daxter runs across it. (wow, what balance!) They both land safely, showing torn the banner. _Wow_ Jak thought_ Daxter sure isn't as clumsy as she used to be._ Just then Daxter tripped and fell on her face.

"I'm okay!" She shouted as she picked herself up from the ground. Jak chuckled._ Not quite I suppose._ Then the building behind them crumbled and collapsed. Torn watched in awe.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in."

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that. Go to my profile for a link to a pic of female Daxter_


End file.
